My Cybertronian Dictionary
by TransformersInsane19
Summary: These are terms that I will use when something changes. Like when I'm focusing on 'bots or 'cons. But please remember these are the only terms I know and that make sense to me. If you think differently, please do not flame me. These are just what I use and so people who don't know the terms don't get confused. *bows*
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is just something so people don't get confused if I use a Cybertronian term. And so I remember a Cybertronian term that I need. If you disagree with any of my definitions, please don't flame. These just make sense to me. If I've missed something, please tell me nicely. I am not the best when it comes to Cybertronian terms. So, here it goes.

_**Disclaimer:** I will never own Transformers. Ever. Or any of these terms. The only way you think I would is if you are an idiot. All of this stuff belongs to Hasbro and whoever makes the films._

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Cybertronian Dictionary<span>**

_Chapter One: Body Parts_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_

**Audio Receptors**- Ears

_**B**_

**Back Plates**- Back

**Breast Plates**- Femme chest area

_**C**_

**Chassis**- Body

**Chest Plates**- Chest

**CPU**- Brain

_**D**_

**Digits**- Fingers

_**F**_

**Frame**- Also Body (Slightly different use, depending on situation)

_**H**_

**Helm**- Head

_**O**_

**Optics**- Eyes

_**P**_

**Pedes**- Feet

**Processor**- Also Brain

_**S**_

**Shoulder-Joints**- Shoulders

**Servos**- Arms

**Spark**- Heart/Soul

**Stabilizing-Servos**- Legs

_**V**_

**Vocalizing**** Processor**- Throat... I think.

* * *

><p>And that was Part Uno. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. This is just something so people don't get confused if I use a Cybertronian term. And so I remember a Cybertronian term that I need. If you disagree with any of my definitions, please don't flame. These just make sense to me. If I've missed something, please tell me nicely. I am not the best when it comes to Cybertronian terms. So, here it goes.

_**Disclaimer:** I will never own Transformers. Ever. Or any of these terms. The only way you think I would is if you are an idiot. All of this stuff belongs to Hasbro and whoever makes the films._

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Cybertronian Dictionary<span>**

_Chapter Two: Terms_

**_C_**

**Carrier**- Mother

**Creator**- Father/Parent

**Courted**- Girlfriend/Boyfriend

**Courting**- Dating

**_F_**

**Femme**- Female/Woman

**Femmling**- Girl

**Frag**- Cuss word (normally)

**_G_**

**Glitch**- Cuss word/Problem with CPU or Processor

**_S_**

**Sire**- Also Father

**Slag_-_ **Used as a cuss word mostly

**Sparkling**- Equivalent to human infant

**Sparkmate**- Husband/wife

**_Y_**

**Youngling**- Equivalent to human child/teen

* * *

><p>Please let me know if I missed something. Please review as well. They are appreciated. Also, if you have any problems with my work, please tell me. You may yell but you may not offend me. Offending me means calling me something derogatory or dissing my work with cuss words. I do <em>not<em> appreciate _that_. Thank you for your cooperation and patience with my stuff. *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. This is just something so people don't get confused if I use a Cybertronian term. And so I remember a Cybertronian term that I need. If you disagree with any of my definitions, please don't flame. These just make sense to me. If I've missed something, please tell me nicely. I am not the best when it comes to Cybertronian terms. So, here it goes.

_**Disclaimer:** I will never own Transformers. Ever. Or any of these terms. The only way you think I would is if you are an idiot. All of this stuff belongs to Hasbro and whoever makes the films._

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Cybertronian Dictionary<span>**

_Chapter Three: Time_

**_A_**

**Astro-Klick**- One Earth millisecond

**_B_**

**Breem**- One Earth hour

**_C_**

**Centi-Vorn**- Eight-thousand three hundred Earth years/One hundred Cybertronian years

**_J_**

**Jour**- One Earth month (a Cybertronian month would be roughly 7 earth months, but the calendar was modified when the 'bots landed on Earth. 6.91666667 earth months would be one Cybertronian month exactly. Thank Primus for calculators!)

**_K_**

**Klick**- One Earth Minute

**_M_**

**Mega-Cycle**- One Earth week

**Micro-Klick**- One Earth second

**Millenna-Vorn**- One thousand Cybertronian years

**Milli-Vorn**- One million Cybertronian years

**_N_**

**Nano-Klick**- One tenth of an Earth second

**_O_**

**Orbital-Cycle**- One Earth year (See _Vorn_ if you wish to know what a Cybertronian year is)

**_S_**

**Solar-Cycle**- One Earth Day

**_V_**

**Vorn**- Eighty-three Earth years/One Cybertronian Year

* * *

><p>Interesting Facts: 11.8571429 (or roughly 12) months are in the Cybertronian year. Literally! Eighty-three earth years divided by seven earth months equals eleven and eight million, five hundred seventy-one thousand, four hundred twenty-nine ten millionths! ... I just talked Shockwave speech... Anyway, so there are about 12 months in the Cybertronian year! And two hundred eighty-eight days in the Cybertronian year, so about ten days in a Cybertronian month. If you want to get precise, then nine and six tenths days or so... Yes, I used my calculator. Oh, and do NOT ask me about hours! I'm just doing months and days! You want to know what ten years to Cybertronians are? Times eighty-three by ten, nimrod. I'm not doing <em>all<em> the frickin' work!

* * *

><p>Please let me know if I missed something. Please review as well. They are appreciated. Also, if you have any problems with my work, please tell me. You may yell but you may not offend me. Offending me means calling me something derogatory or dissing my work with cuss words. I do <em>not<em> appreciate _that_. Thank you for your cooperation and patience with my stuff. *bows* This is the final part of my little "dictionary". I hope you found it useful. If not, I am sorry you didn't find anything you were looking for. Here's a cookie for all those that reviewed, favorited, followed and just plan read this story.


End file.
